The Night of the Full Moon
by BrokenPromisesPro
Summary: Sam and Dean have just finished one of their hunts, and have found themselves wandering into Beacon Hills, right when a series of animal attacks began to anew. After a bit of research, they realized that there was something out there, whatever they were, it all came back to a certain person, Derek Hale. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

The night was a long one, especially with the recent job, which thank Jesus, was over. Dean and Sam were just dead tired, pun intended. Especially Dean, they were in the middle of no where of California and he was the one driving these past couple of hours. He felt his eyes getting heavy, he turned his head towards Sam's direction and he was in a deep sleep. Lucky bastard. Maybe he'll drive a couple more miles and then he'll wake him up so they can switch places.

Dean rubbed his eyes who were aching for sleep, even worse that he felt the migraine creeping up on him. He picked up his cup of Starbucks and gulped down what little was left. He sighed in sadness when he realized there was no more, but at least he felt like he was getting some of his energy back. He looked down the road when he saw that lead him to the nearest city.

"Beacon Hills: Next Exit in 4 miles."

"It's about time," Dean mumbled as he accelerated.

* * *

**Hey! :D I know I haven't worked on my other stories at all, but I have joined the Supernatural fandom and haven't had time for anything xD But yes I love Supernatural and Teen Wolf and couldn't help myself but to make a cross-over! I'm barely in Season 2 of Supernatural so I hope I have the characters in character since I don't know if they change in later seasons! I'll update this maybe later in the week as well as my other stories!**

***Disclaimer* I do not in any way own Supernatural or Teen Wolf, they belong to their original owners!No suing please, I'm broke Dx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Look at this an early update! This is probably the quickest I have ever updated! xD I gotta say I'm really excited about this story! So far it is coming along great in my opinion! I even I actually spent my time spell checking and proof reading which I usually never do for my other stories! :P Ok enough of my rambling! I'll ramble on at the end of the chapter! Enjoy! :D**

***Disclaimer* I do not in any way own Supernatural or Teen Wolf, they belong to their original owners!No suing please, I'm broke Dx**

* * *

It may have seemed like forever, but Dean found the nearest and most decent hotel he can find. All he could think about is how he was dying to get some sleep, even if it was for a couple of hours.

Sam had woke up just in time and had kindly offered to be the one to check them selves in, under the names of Jake Harley and Jason Reinalds. Of course, the guy who was checking them in thought they were a couple, Sam just laughed quietly to himself. He still really doesn't know why anyone would assume they were gay, do they really give off that vibe? Just as the guy was handing over the keys to their room, Dean snatched it from him and using the little energy he had left to sprint toward their room.

"Dammit, Jake!" Sam yelled out to him, but he was already out of sight. "I'm so sorry, that was very rude of him. He doesn't normally act this way, but thank you for letting us check in." With that being said, Sam left mumbling about what an ass hole Dean was.

* * *

Dean had made it to the room, out of breathe but at least he found it, after spotting the nearest bed, he just collapsed right onto it and immediately knocked out. Footsteps were heard seconds later as they approached towards the room which belonged to Sam. Before he could scold Dean on how rude and childish it was of him to just snatch the keys from the guy, he entered the room and realized that he was already in a deep sleep.

Sam let out a sigh and just chuckled among himself, he really couldn't blame Dean for being so tired. The last hunt was a very dangerous one, and they had to be alert at all times, which literally gave them no time to be sleeping. And Dean hasn't had any sleep these past forty-eight hours and needs all the sleep he can get.

He placed all of their belongings on top of his own bed. Since Sam had already slept his hours, he might as well go out to get a bite to eat, he was starving. Maybe even in the mean time, he could ask around for any recent activities going around this town, just in case there isn't anything paranormal going on around here. He just hopped into the shower first, since he hasn't bathed in awhile, which was pretty disgusting, and afterwards he just headed out.

* * *

"Rise and shine, grumpy cat!" Sam announced as he opened the blinds from the windows causing the sunlight to hit right into Dean's eyes. Dean whined in agony as he covered himself with the blankets, like if that would him any good to ignore Sam.

"Why? We just got here!" He mumbled as he buried himself even more into his blankets.

"Um, no. We have been here for the past two days now. You've been asleep this whole time," he answered back as he went over to sit at the small dining table.

Dean was still half asleep and it took him a while to process on what Sam had said. Sam drank from cup of coffee and read the newspaper. "C'mon, I got you some burgers!"

After a while, the sweet aroma of In-N-Out burgers hit him and motivated him to get up. He took the seat the was next to Sam and helped himself to dig in. Oh, sweet Jesus! Nothing felt better than pigging out after a rough week. He was so intoxicated by the food, that he just noticed Sam very concentrated into reading every single detail of the newspaper as he highlighted it.

"What's up? New job, already?" he asked, not able to think of a better reason why Sam will read it.

"Looks like it," Sam responded, "I've been asking around town and there seems to be a series of animal attacks that been happening these past year."

"Animal attacks? What kind of animal?"

"Everyone seems to say it was a mountain lion, they did up killing one but the attacks still went on."

"Maybe, there was more than one mountain lion. Just call PETA and they'll handle it. There, problem solved," he smiled thinking as if that has solved everything as he grabbed his soda and drank from it.

"No, Dean. I actually did my research and saw that all of these attacks have some sort of pattern hidden behind them that no one was able to piece together." Sam then took out a stack of papers from his book bag and set it on the table with as loud bang, causing dean's eyes to widen. He first picked up an article that was printed out on computer paper. "The first series of killing, all of the victims seem to have been the cause of this fire," Sam said as he passed on the paper over to Dean.

"The Hale Fire," Dean read out loud.

"Only one survived, his name is Peter Hale. After the fire, he had been in a comatose for six years, but he disappeared and no one had heard from him since. Maybe one these people who were attacked might have had something to do with it, since they did go through the trouble in burning the house down trying to kill everyone," Sam said. He then picked up a newspaper that was dated that it was from the beginning of this year. "Here, a woman was found in the forest, but it was only half of her body. Here name was Laura Hale."

"Whoa! Whoa!" Dean interrupted, "Hale? I thought you said that Peter was the only survivor of The Hale Fire?"

"He was. Laura was at school when the fire happened, so was her brother, Derek Hale. Who just happened to have been accused of killing Laura. I wasn't able to find a snapshot of him but I got a description of him."

Dean was really stunned to hear that, what kind of person was this Derek kid? It just doesn't make sense to him, why kill you're own sister? "Do really think he could've killed her? Or had anything to do with the animal attacks?"

Sam just shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know Dean,maybe. I mean, this guy was accused of a lot of things, including murder," he responded as he continued on with picking up more papers. "The second series of killings happened a month later after the first one stopped. All the victims seem to have been on the 2006 swimming team of Beacon Hills High school." He passed on the photo that was of the swim team as well as the coach. "The only thing about this is that they actually have the killers' name, Matt Daehler, a sophomore of Beacon Hills High school as well, was found dead. Seems that he drowned himself in the lake deep in the forest."

"So was he responsible of the first series of attacks too?"

"I don't think so. The killer could still be out there since a couple weeks ago another series of animal attacks began again. Again all victims all attended or have attended Beacon Hills High school."

Dean whistled in exaggeration, that really was a boatload to process. "Geez, Sammy, you really have done you're homework this time."

Sam scoffed and chuckled at his remark, "Thanks, no one really knows who is causing these 'animal attacks,' even if they say it's just a mountain lion, they look way to brutal. It seems to be killings with a purpose."

Dean rested his elbows against the table, "Do you think it might have something to do with Derek Hale?" he asked, very aware that Sam might want more information on this kid.

Sam hesitated, "I really don't know Dean. Maybe, maybe not. But we're gonna have to investigate him."

Dean sighed, knowing that Sam has a point. Even though his gut was telling him that there is something more to it, there was definitely something missing, they really did have to investigate this case to get those answers. "Alright, it's your call. Where do we start?"

"We should start by checking out this school."

Dean moaned out in agony, "Ugh! School! I hate school!"

* * *

**Ta-da! What do you guys think of it so far? I tried to add as much detail as I could since I suck at explaining :P Just to let you know I'm still a newbie in the Supernatural fandom, I'm halfway through season 2 and I really want to keep up! Since all my friends are already spoiling for me, and I really add Castiel in the fanfic! But I don't think it will be possible. I'm not sure when I'll be able to start writing the next chapter since I start my midterms this week Dx Hopefully I'll have the 2nd chapter done by the end of this week! I'll update my other stories tomorrow though! Anyways thank for reading~~ leave reviews please! :3 and stay tuned!**

***Disclaimer* I do not in any way own Supernatural or Teen Wolf, they belong to their original owners!No suing please, I'm broke Dx**


	3. Chapter 3

_***Disclaimer* I do not in any way own Supernatural or Teen Wolf, they belong to their original owners!No suing please, I'm broke Dx**_

* * *

Nothing that a good two nights worth of sleep couldn't help, Dean has honestly never felt better in such a long time. He felt totally pumped and prepared to hunt down anything. That evil son of a bitch is going to wish he never set foot in this town after they get to him. Though the thought of going back into a school sickened him.

Sure, Sammy being the huge geek he is, probably doesn't mind it one bit, but Dean on the other hand hated the idea. School never was his favorite thing to do to pass the time even if it was just to check out. Hopefully they can just get it over with quickly, that way they don't have to stay there too long.

They sat in the Impala with the radio with AC/DC's "TNT" playing on low volume while Dean looked at his map, making sure he gets the right direction of this high school. Meanwhile, Sam looked over his extra research he did, the victim list was a long one, making sure he had all of their information since it was simple logic to talk to the families. For starters he was surprised to realize that there happen to be survivors.

"Jackson Whittemore and Lydia Martin," he announced to get Dean's attention, "Both currently juniors at Beacon Hills High, had more than one encounter with whatever this thing is."

He passed off the information to Dean and seeing the evidence pictures and portraits of the two teens. Dean lifted an eyebrow when he realized how beautiful this Lydia Martin was. Strawberry-blond hair, enchanting green eyes and those full lips, 'not bad.' As for Jackson fellow, he's pretty good looking, but from the first glance one could straight out tell what a douche he is.

"First encounter, they witnessed an attack at the video store, luckily the thing didn't even manage to hurt them. Second time, the two lovebirds were trapped in the school in the middle of the night along with a group of friends."

Dean then helped himself into reading the list of these crazy kids who are stupid enough to put themselves in danger like that. "Scott McCall, Allison Argent and..."he paused the moment he saw this really unusual name. Not being able to help himself but to cringe at how unpronounceable and ugly this name was, poor kid. "What does that say?" he gave back the paper to Sam hoping he will be able to figure out for him.

"Don't strain yourself, the kid seems to go by Stiles Stilinski. But you won't be able to believe who they said was the cause of the attack, take a wild guess."

Dean didn't know why Sam was playing the guessing game with him, so much for him being the mature one of the two. But after thinking for a while it finally hit him.

"Derek," he firmly said as Sam nodded at him for giving the correct answer.

'Seriously, what the actual hell is wrong with this kid,' Dean thought to himself, 'Sure, maybe I can understand him, he goes after the people responsible for the death of his family. But to kill innocent people? Kids with lives ahead of them? And to kill his own sister while he was at it? There definetly has to be more behind this.'

"Last encounter, Lydia Martin was actually attacked by whatever this thing was." The sound of Sam's voice broke him out of his thoughts as Sam passed him the pictures of her wounds. Geez, they looked horrible, her body looked as if she was just about ready to be ripped to shreds. She must be a pretty strong girl being able to manage to survive an attack like that. "Craziest thing though after being hospitalized, she dissapeared in the middle of the night when temperatures dropped below 30 and managed to survive."

Though Dean didn't see what was the problem, they managed to live in even worse conditions and they did pretty okay. As if Sam didn't know his brother well enough, he could already predict the smartass remark Dean would give him. "She was nude the entire time."

Dean then looked back at the picture of Lydia, a beautiful girl like her walking around the woods naked? The corner of his lips curled into a smile.

"Your sick," Sam commented when he looked at the perverted look on Dean's face just as he snatched Lydia's file away from him.

"What?" Dean retorted, as if that would take away the image from his head.

"Whatever, let's just go and ask these kids some questions. I'm sure they could be the ones to tell us what we're dealing with."

Dean then turned the key to turn on the engine as the Impala growled out loudly, he then turned up the volume to the song pretty loudly making the lyric clear as day.

_**"I'm dirty, mean and mighty unclean**_

_**I'm a wanted man,"**_

Sam then gave his brother the stink eye, "Seriously, do you mind?" He knows how much Dean loves his 80's music but to play it 24/7 was a little much too handle, wasn't it.

Of course, Dean already knew how Sam was going to react since he gets so easily annoyed with his music. "Nah, I don't mind," with that being said he turned up the music even louder just to irriatate him more and began to sing along.

"_**The man is back in town**_ (Dean points at himself),

_**So don't you mess me round**_ (Dean then ruffles Sams hair and begins to drive off)

"_**Cause I'm T.N.T. I'm dynamite**_ (He starts to head bang and patting his wheel in tune with the song)

_**(T.N.T.) and I'll win the fight**_ (Sam rolls his eyes at how immature Dean is)

_**(T.N.T.) I'm a power load**_ (Dean nudges Sam to sing along)

_**(T.N.T.) watch me explode!**_ (Both begin to laugh loudly at each others actions)"

* * *

**And ****so the long waits have started again xD So sorry about not uploading this sooner, actually I wasn't thinking of posting this up yet because I wanted to make it a lot longer but I felt that's it been a while since I updated this story so here you go! I'm sorry it's so short and most likely not exciting I just forgot to add these pieces of information for the 1st chapter, but I promise that the next chapter is where the real story begins and hopefully a lot longer! :D Well I hope you enjoyed! Reviews please!~ :3**

**P.S. Who else is excited for Teen Wolf Season 3? I can't wait! Also updated my profile so you guys can see my upcoming stories, check it out!**


End file.
